nateson_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Vloo
Vloo was born during the early ages of Swé, in the Assassination Era which marks her younger then Agikos but older than Ozo. Growing up, she lived often with her aunt and uncle, as her parents were UP spies and frequently left for months at a time. At a young age, she became very good at Truth, beating many people twice her age. She showed promise in school; often seen as the most intelligent person and a child prodigy but was sometimes ostracized by the more popu lar dogs. She made several odd friends who were outcasts, that later founded the society with her. ' ' When she grew up, she went to a private university. She enjoyed the college yet wanted something more, but for now pursued a career in Intergalactic Religion (a historical study) and hoped to become an archaeologist. ' ' After finishing her bachelors, she spent an additional 10 years in academia getting her PhD, stalling entering the workforce in something she did not wish to have. ' ' But she caught a lucky break. With the advent of Ozo and Agikos’ learning going well, Baunzu and Consillo decided to open a university of the Wise, filled with the most proficient experts in the fields. The two Whattheheckahedrons were seeking students, and Baunzu had looked at her particular university. Vloo had the best grades and several teachers recommended her, so Baunzu came to meet Vloo himself. ' ' Baunzu and Vloo talked while playing the ancient Zaironian game of Truth. He found that Vloo was the only dog he considered almost as wise as himself, several times being bested in the game. Baunzu soon allowed Vloo in and she dropped her study immediately. While at the university, Vloo participated in many classes but found herself rarely challenged, as she was far smarter then almost all the professors, with the exception of Baunzu. As certain classes that would have interested her were not there yet, she took Prophecy and Magic, Zair Studies, some Chibu Studies, Medicine and Basic Mechanics. She developed a strong connection to Baunzu. Her magical abilities quickly exceeded those of both Ozo and Agikos,-although she had no knowledge of the art just a few years ago. ' ' Her parents being spies in the Seven Knives organization would eventually be caught. They were executed by Morve Ka himself. As Vloo’s scholarship was not fully paid for and Vloo had a massive economic loss she was forced to leave the University temporarily back on Swé Vloo had little job choices. Many people were at war against Badger’s army. She realized many of those people were dying, having a knowledge of biological magic (which was a very rare skill) it only seemed logical to become a doctor for the UP. ' ' INSERT PART ABOUT THE UP ' ' Becoming a doctor for the UP provided her with a large amount of income and she resumed her studies. When Baunzu left, he entrusted Vloo to “babysit” Ozo and Agikos, to make sure they did not fight. When they obviously did, Vloo held both of them down with her mind and healed them. ' ' Baunzu returned when a book named Philosophies of the Void by Zerperno himself, and with the original copy of Philosophies of the Cosmos and with his own journal, created a somewhat secret library. The library got bigger later. Only Vloo herself was allowed to enter it, as she was the only one who could understands its contents, to the Great envy of Agikos. ' ' Vloo and Baunzu spent many days reading the book. It was the most difficult piece of writing ever crafted, and was exponentially harder to read because it was a sequel to Philosophies of the Machine, which they had yet to discover. ' ' Upon reading about a mysterious entity named the NateSon, Vloo was intrigued and became interested. Eventually she left the university and founded her own society, that of the NateSon. She went on adventures, in the ancient Zair, to the Primordial ones, and find the Primordial Hourglass. She returned often to the university and became friends with Ozo.